I Only Have Eyes For You
by Pilgrim Angel
Summary: A little spur of the moment fic based on the Buffy episode of the same title (so I do not own any of it). The tortured ghost of a former student haunts Hogwarts, reenacting the murder/suicide he committed.
1. Chapter 1: The Diary of Virginia Weasley

A/N - This is a spur of the moment fic. I was watching the episode of Buffy 'I Only Have eyes for You' and I wanted to do a HP version. Some things are very far-fetched and unexplained but you don't have to like it.  
  
The Diary of Virginia Weasley  
  
Monday 30th June 2003  
  
[Vampire M.O.M. Classification: XXX - XXXX Vampires are found world wide, though it is believed to have originated in Transylvania, Romania with the myth of Count Dracula. Vampires are former humans and so retain their human body and their memories. A human can only be turned into a vampire when they are bitten then made to swallow the blood of a vampire. The person is still the same person but when hungry, they are able to take the life of a human if needed. They are also immortal and physically stronger than ordinary people. It is often difficult to recognise a vampire. The look like everyday humans except for being exceptionally pale, no body temperature and have pointed teeth when they feed. They can be killed by a stake to the heart, decapitation, fire or sunlight. They also cannot be touched by crucifixes or Holy Water. Some vampires refuse to drink from people and so become useful members of society by drinking the blood of animals such as pigs and cows.]  
  
So that is what I am now. Living day to day with the Do No Harm spell and drinking blood instead of pumpkin juice. Staying inside the castle at all times. No longer being able to do Herbology or play/watch Quidditch. As if my sixth year at Hogwarts didn't suck enough.  
  
It's only been a few weeks since Draco changed, and I still have not told one of the professors. I can still quote his last desperate letter that he sent me before he was put under the Imperius Curse. Now, I don't see him except for mealtimes. It has only been a year since we first developed love for each other. He still plagues my thoughts and dreams. In reality he is so close yet so far.  
  
Lupin is still mourning. I think we all are. Aria was perfect for him, being a werewolf like he is. He sort of drifts off sometimes; he thinks we don't notice but we do. They were only married for two months before some sick, twisted person hunted her down and shot her. Stupid muggle hunter.  
  
At least Ron and Lavender are happy together. Although Lavender is a bit of a princess, she is braver than she looks. Harry and Hermione also seem very happy together for the short month they've been together.  
  
Tomorrow is another boring day of darkness and classes. And another dull evening of melancholy.  
  
9:35 pm  
  
Ginny W. 


	2. Chapter 2: Close Encounters of the Ghost...

Ginny Weasley stared absent-mindedly at her plate of food. 'Another dull evening,' thought Ginny sadly as she transferred her gaze to her goblet of blood. Ginny's mocha eyes searched the crimson liquid as if looking for a shred of happiness.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment?"  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall like a bell to create silence. Hundreds of eyes turned to the white-bearded man with the half moon glasses and twinkling eyes. Dumbledore gazed at all the students and professors and continued speaking.  
  
"We all mourn the loss of our dear Professor Aria Lupin and hope that her soul rests in peace. That is why I have decided that the Sadie Hawkins Dance will be held tomorrow night. All of you may not know that the Sadie Hawkins Dance is held every 10 years and differs from other dances because the girls are to be the ones that ask the boys. The dance will start at 7 o'clock sharp and all students and professors shall attend. That is all."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and sat down amid whispers among the female population of Hogwarts. Back at the Gryffindor table, Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly feeling like being alone, Ginny left the Great Hall and was about to make her way to the Gryffindor Common Room when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ginny turned around to see Justin Finch-Fletchley, who she didn't know very well. Justin blushed a light pink as he cleared his throat.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Justin stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Ginny was slightly taken aback by Justin's appearance and replied with "uh.um.good.you?"  
  
Justin smiled sheepishly and replied "Good, fine. So, I was wondering, you know the dance tomorrow night? Are you going?"  
  
"You mean the Sadie Hawkins thing?" Ginny asked. "The deal where the girls ask the boys?"  
  
"Yeah," Justin responded with more confidence. "And I thought maybe, you know, if you're free, you might ask me."  
  
Ginny blinked at his response. "Oh, gosh." Ginny exhaled, "I."  
  
"Oh," Ginny heard the disappointment in his voice. "Oh, hey, hey, no, don't, don't worry about it."  
  
"No, no." Ginny answered guiltily, "You seem like a really great guy, it's.me. I - I'm not seeing anybody. Ever again, actually."  
  
"Oh. That's, that's too bad. Okay, well, I better." Justin indicated going away and left quickly.  
  
Ginny watched Justin disappear back into the Great Hall and glanced down sadly at her cold pale hands wondering if he would've still asked her if he knew she was a vampire. Sighing, she walked towards the staircase until she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Hey. You're bailing?"  
  
Ginny smiled and turned around to face Hermione Granger's grinning face.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny replied, "I'm gonna stop by Lupin's to see if he is okay. He wasn't at dinner."  
  
Hermione nodded. "You've been leaving dinner early a lot. In fact, you've kind of been All-Work-And-No-Play Ginny."  
  
"I play," Ginny muttered hopelessly, "I have *big* fun. I stayed until 7 o'clock this time."  
  
Hermione smiled knowingly. "You came, you saw, you rejected," she said, glancing at the door of the Great Hall.  
  
"You mean Justin?" Ginny replied sadly, "Just not in date mode right now."  
  
"Well," Hermione responded brightly, "maybe you need to date to get in date mode."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for that, Herm."  
  
"You're thinking too much," Hermione said smiling, "Maybe you need to be impulsive."  
  
"Impulsive?" Ginny answered incredulously, "Do you remember by bad boy ex- boyfriend? He was put under the Imperius Curse, now my boyfriend's gone and he could be made to kill innocent people. The next impulsive decision I make will involve my choice of dentures."  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied gently, "So the Draco thing went badly. I'm on board with that, but that's not your fault. And anyways, love isn't always like that. Love can be." Hermione smiled, ".nice."  
  
^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Come back here! We're not finished!" Harry Potter yelled angrily. He grabbed the black-haired girl by the arm and spun her around to face him. "You don't care anymore, is that it?"  
  
"No," Cho Chang sobbed, "it doesn't matter what I feel."  
  
"Then tell me you don't love me," Harry said shaking her, "Say it!"  
  
"Will that help?" Cho replied sadly, "Is that what you need to hear? I don't. Now let me go!"  
  
Cho tried desperately to yank her arm from Harry's strong grip but to no avail.  
  
"No!" Harry cried, "A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody!"  
  
Harry took a step back and tapped a book in his hand with his wand. In a flash, it turned into a revolver. Shakily, Harry pulled back the hammer and aimed it at Cho. Cho stared at the gun anxiously and then up at Harry, frightened.  
  
"Love is forever. I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't be with you."  
  
Suddenly, Ginny's head appeared through the door, obviously curious about the shouting coming from the room.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Oh my God," Cho said fearfully starting to walk away.  
  
Ginny pushed the door open and plunged her hand into her pocket for her wand.  
  
"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!" Harry hollered.  
  
Further down a hallway, Hogwarts' caretaker, Argus Filch, heard the commotion and smiled at the though of catching some students breaking rules. He ran into the Astronomy Tower and was stunned at what he saw. Meanwhile, Ginny reacted without a thought.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Just as Ginny yelled the spell, Harry actually glanced at her before he and the gun went flying. When the gun hit the floor, it turned back into a book. Filch stood surveying the scene in shock while Ginny slowly approached an open-mouthed Harry.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked shakily.  
  
"What happened?!" Ginny exclaimed, "You just went psycho on Cho!"  
  
Cho looked around confusedly and then at Ginny and Harry.  
  
"This is nuts! I.I don't know why I got so mad." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Because you have gone totally bonkers?" Ginny replied sarcastically.  
  
"He hasn't," Cho piped up, "We weren't even fighting a few minutes ago."  
  
"We weren't Ginny," Harry said desperately, "I.I swear to God."  
  
"Well if you weren't fighting," Ginny responded, "then why did you have a transfigured gun?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny confusedly. "I don't know how to transfigure things into guns." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Writings In The Air

Chapter 3  
  
Professor Severus Snape entered his office and closed the door behind him. Ignoring the youngest Weasley, he passed her as she sat down in front of his desk. Snape sat down and observed the red-headed girl.  
  
"I'm sure you know why I asked you here," Snape said slowly.  
  
"To thank me?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
Snape stood up and walked around his desk and settled in front of Ginny. He smiled sinisterly.  
  
"That's right. I want to thank you," he replied sarcastically, "What would Hogwarts do without a Weasley to incite mayhem, chaos and disorder?"  
  
"I don't incite!" Ginny responded indignantly, "I stopped Harry from killing Cho. Ask Filch."  
  
"People's memory can be altered, Weasley," Snape answered accusingly. "I'm no stranger to conspiracy. I know about that muggle, JFK. I'm a truth seeker. I've got an unknown transfiguration spell and two confused miscreants on my hands. Pieces of the puzzle. And I'm gonna keep looking until I know exactly how this is all your fault."  
  
Ginny was about to reply when Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in Snape's fireplace.  
  
"Professor Snape, Neville Longbottom has been practising his potion making again."  
  
"Pathetic, little no-life vegan," Snape muttered.  
  
Snape walked briskly to his door as Ginny stood up to leave. Before she could take a step, Snape whirled around and smiled at her.  
  
"Not so fast, missy. I'm not done with you yet."  
  
He pointed to her chair. Ginny pouted and plonked back down as Snape left. To her right was a bookcase filled with yearbooks since Hogwarts opened. Gazing at all the bottles in the room, Ginny was unaware of the 1953 yearbook slide out by itself and fall down. Hearing the thud, Ginny looked around and saw the book. Getting up off her chair, Ginny bent down and picked up the yearbook, glancing at the cover. With a shrug, she slotted the book back into place and sat back down in her chair.  
  
***  
  
Later.  
  
Ginny's eyes lowered slowly before opening wide again. She propped up her chin on her hand and sighed at the sight of Professor Binns still talking.  
  
".the International Warlock Convention of 1289."  
  
Ginny could fight no longer. Her eyelids met. In her state of sleep, Ginny heard a female voice which shook her out of her reverie.  
  
"Don't forget, your assignments are due on Friday, class," said the female teacher.  
  
Looking around, Ginny watched as the students in the class begin to file out. Ginny was startled by the changed appearance of the classroom and the old hairstyles.  
  
"I told Miss Hall we'd go help decorate the Great Hall," said a girl with a high voice, "Who are you taking?" She handed a flyer for the Sadie Hawkins dance to her friend. The flyer said 1953.  
  
"David said yes," replied the friend giggling.  
  
"Oh, you're kidding!" the first girl gushed, "He's so dreamy!"  
  
Ginny looked around confusedly, taking in all the changes in the classroom. To her left, a handsome boy stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Thank you," said the teacher, who was collecting papers as students filed past.  
  
The boy made his way up to the teacher and handed in his paper. Ginny suddenly noticed that the classroom was now empty.  
  
"Thank you, James," the teacher said brightly, "How are you enjoying that muggle book I loaned you. The Hemingway?"  
  
"I like it," replied James, "very much. It's honest."  
  
Ginny watched as James reached out and caressed the teacher's hand. In response, the teacher exhaled slowly and smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's, um.it's based on a true story, actually," she stuttered. "He fell in love with his."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Ginny opened her eyes to the real world.  
  
".even though through this tragedy many..."  
  
Ginny stared at the magic quill that Binns let float above his head to write his words in the air.  
  
".and so this started a long period of social change in our wizarding society."  
  
Professor Binns looked at the class who were all awake and laughing. He looked above his head and saw the quill had just written "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!" in huge letters.  
  
"Oh dear," Binns exclaimed as he erased the words.  
  
Ginny looked around to see the boy in front of her smiling.  
  
"Did you see what the quill wrote?"  
  
***  
  
Ginny and Ron were walking down the hallway.  
  
"I'm telling you, something weird is going on," Ginny said.  
  
" Something weird is going on, in a magic school. Ginny, weird is our school motto," Ron replied.  
  
"I know," Ginny responded helplessly, "but I don't know. This bugs me."  
  
Ginny and Ron stopped in front of a small portrait of the lake.  
  
"I don't want to poo-poo your wiggins, but a domestic dispute, a little case of a malfunctioning quill? All sounds like magic school stuff to me," Ron said.  
  
Ron glanced at the portrait and suddenly a wiry-muscled green arm shot out and grabbed him by the shirt. Ron screamed as it pulled at him and slammed him into the wall. Ginny grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him away, but the arm was extremely strong and it pulled Ron away from her and against the locker again. He screamed out in pain when he hit it. Ginny grabbed him again and pulled harder. The arm let him go. Ron fell to the floor as the arm shrank back into the portrait. He scrambled back to his feet, and they both looked around the hall to see the other students' reactions. They were all confused, but stayed away and just stared. Ginny gave Ron an intent look and indicated that they should approach the portrait again and take a look. Ron rubbed his chin and stood ready as Ginny slowly lifted the portrait. She slowly took it off the wall but all they see is wall. Nothing. It appeared to be completely normal. 


End file.
